Akko Kasgari: Possession
by Smithss.11
Summary: Akko is tired of not being the witch she always dreamed of. So, when she accepts a deal from a God of Darkness, she gains power beyond any witch in Luna Nova, but the power is getting to her head. She is changing, her personality, her memories are all changing. Can her friends save Akko? Or does Akko want to stay?
1. Chapter 1: Forest

Akko fell off her broom when she tried to fly again. She couldn't fly, no matter how much she tried. She was near the Forest at Luna so she could get some privacy. She couldn't take the ridicule of her classmates when she tried to fly. She needed to fly or she won't be a great witch like Shiny Chariot. Despite everything she did, she couldn't fly, she couldn't cast a spell without blowing up a classroom. She needed something anything to change, she would show everyone. Even Diana.

Akko decided to take a short break, she played with her trading cards by herself.

"Why can't I be better?" Akko asked herself. She saw one of her cards get blown away by the wind. "Hey! Come back!"

Akko chased after the card, she went deeper into the forest. When she caught the card, she saw that she was in a part of the forest that was unrecognizable. There was a small cave that seemed to breathe. It made Akko nervous, she tried to leave, but she heard a voice.

"Akko…" a dark, smooth-voiced called out too her.

Akko looked around, she couldn't find any source to the voice. She became scared, but she couldn't move.

"Akko…" The voice called out again.

Akko looked to the dark cave that was in her line of sight. It seemed to be the source of the voice. Akko slowly walked to the cave, she pulled out her wand, but she didn't know any defensive spells that can help her if she is attacked.

"There is no reason for that," The voice remarked. "Drop the wand Akko."

Akko didn't want to drop the only thing she had for defense, but the voice seemed soft and calm. She dropped her wand and continued into the dark cave. She walked deeper in the cave and saw nothing or noone there that would make a sound. Maybe Hannah and Barbra was pulling a prank on her. She turned around to leave the cave, but she couldn't mover her legs.

She stood in place, and she saw shadows swarm around her. Akko tried to scream, but her voice seemed to disappear. She saw a figure form from the shadows, a man. He had pale skin, brown spikey hair, and red pupils surrounded by yellow eyes. He was covered in a black cloak that seemed to be made from the shadows.

"Hello Akko," The Man said. He smiled showing his sharp teeth.

Akko suddenly felt her voice come back, "W-who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Who I am doesn't matter to you," The Man replied, he trailed her cheek with his finger making Akko shudder. "What I want is to help you."

"Help me?" Akko's forehead was pelted with sweat.

"Yes, I've watched you for awhile now," The Man got closer to Akko's face. "I've seen your power, your potential, but know one knows do they?"

Akko did admit that she was strong with the Shiny rod, but it didn't work for her when she wanted to. Everyone has seen what she can do, but they've ignored it.

"No they don't…" Akko replied, "But what does that-"

"And," The Man circled around Akko like a predator to prey. "Everyone doesn't give the respect you deserve, your classmates, teachers, your friends."

Her friends, Sucy tried to poison her multiple times, Diana and her crew hated her as well, Amanda and her pals thought she was annoying, and even Lotte said once that she was impulsive. The teachers would want to expel her without a second thought. She was an outcast, a troublemaker, a dunce.

"It's true," Akko says sadly, she looks into the yellow and red eyes of the man. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"I have seen you, you can be different, you can have power, the whole world in the palm of your hand," The Man stuck out his hand and showed Akko sitting on a throne under a mass mess of bodies, she wore a crown made from bones. "You could be a queen, a ruler over everyone that messed with you."

Seeing the picture made Akko sick, she didn't want to hurt anyone.

"N-No! I want everyone to see me for who I am, but in a good way!" Akko wanted to move, but she was still in place because of the Man's powers. "I don't wanna kill!"

The Man frowned, "Power is everything, but if you don't want this because you care for those lowlifes, then fine."

The Man waved his hand and Akko was free. She looked at the Man then back at the cave entrance. She sighed, going back to her life was stupid. She can show everyone who she really is. She can be different. A different student, a different witch. No, a stronger witch. She would just show them, get the power and not hurt anyone. It would be for the best.

Akko walked slowly to the man, she tugged slightly on his cloak, "I accept your deal."

The Man smiled, showing his sharp teeth to Akko.

"But, I don't wanna hurt my friends, just prove everyone wrong."

"You have my word," The Man stuck out his hand, and Akko shook it sealing the deal.

"So what now? Will you give me a wand or something?"

"No I was thinking of something more…" The Man's eyes glowed red. "Perminate"

The Man bit Akko on her neck, Akko cried out in pain. She felt sudden darkness, some evil that was flowing through her blood. He bit harder which made a yelp come from her mouth. The Man pulled away from her neck, leaving small bite marks on her neck. She felt a sharp pain come to her head. Then she felt a burning on her stomach and her back.

"Uhhh, wh-what did you do?" Akko asked the man, but he seemed to disappear into a shadow surrounding her, Akko felt the shadows go into her mouth, nose, and even her eyes. She felt like she was drowning in water or air. When the shadows fully went inside her, Akko felt like she wanted to puke.

She didn't know what just happened, or where the man went, she just hoped that this deal that she made helped her in the long run. Akko stumbled out from the cave, she picked up her wand from where she dropped it and tried to find her way out of the forest.


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares

Akko felt sick, she managed to grab her broom and all of her stuff and walk out of the forest. She didn't know where the mysterious man has gone to or the thing that happened in the cave. She went inside the school to get to her dorm. She walked in to see Lotte and Sucy sitting on their respective beds and talking, they looked to Akko and their faces became surprised.

"Akko?" Lotte asked, she got up to check on her friend. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just fell," Akko replied, she went over to her bed to sit her stuff down.

Lotte felt Akko's forehead, "You feel like ice. How did you get so cold? It's like 90 degrees outside."

"I fell," Akko replied.

"You just said that," Sucy stated, "how could you fall off your broom and get cold?"

"I fell...into a lake," Akko replied coldly.

"Well your clothes seem dry," Sucy pointed out, "so you didn't fall into any lake."

"It doesn't matter ok? I just need to get something to eat."

"Try to eat something warm ok?" Lotte asked shyly.

Akko took off her shirt to switch it out with another one, she heard a gasp from Lotte.

"Akko! There is something on your back!" Lotte shouted.

"Huh?" Akko couldn't see her back, "what is it?"

"It's like the big dipper, it even has stars and green lines all over it," Lotte explained.

Sucy walked over to take a look, "It sticks out like a sore thumb, tattoos are against the dress code."

"I didn't know that was there," Akko replied, feeling her back. "My shirt is going to hide it anyway."

As Akko placed on a new shirt, Lotte and Sucy looked at each other, then they looked at Akko's neck which had a small spot. It looked like someone had taken a bite out of her neck, then it quickly healed and turned into a tattoo of a Yin-Yang symbol, but instead of it being black and white, it had the color scheme of red and black.

Sucy wanted to ask about it but knew Akko would try to deny it. So she kept quiet. Akko finished putting on her clothes.

"Ready to go to class?" Akko asked her friends.

Sucy and Lotte both nodded, they followed Akko out the door to their next class.

When they got them, Akko seemed to be less energetic and impulsive. Her friends took notice of this, usually, Akko would complain about the work and how it would be too hard or it's tsking too long for her to learn any real spells. Akko instead quietly did her work, there was a test that she needed to take in one of the classes. Akko, of course, didn't study, but when she took the test she knew everything.

"How do I know all of this?" Akko thought to herself. She was doing really better in her classes. Maybe this was one of the powers that she gained from the man.

A few hours after Akko took the test, the results were posted on the main news board. Everyone was shocked to see who was on the 1# spot. Akko, Sucy, and Lotte pushed past the crowd to see the board. Akko was shocked at what she was seeing. She was in the 1# spot, and int he second spot was Diana.

"Wow Akko," Lotte exclaimed, "You got the highest test score."

"Maybe falling in that lake made you smarter," Sucy remarked.

"Yeah…" Akko chuckled nervously. "Maybe it did."

As Akko and her friends ate lunch, she heard two familiar high pitched voices whining.

"Diana!" Barbra cried out. "Don't go over to her!"

"Yeah!" Hannah added. "She probably cheated with a spell or something."

"Girls, just leave it and let me do this," Diana stated.

Diana walks over to Akko's table, she struggles to let out some words. She sighs.

"Akko I came over here to," Diana gulped, "to congratulate you, despite all that you did when you came here, you did manage to turn things around."

Akko stared at Diana, which made her nervous. She had never seen Akko so quiet. Usually, she would've pouted or yelled at her by now, but she seemed different.

"She got the highest score on the recent test, and now she is quiet as a mouse, what is going on with you Atsuko?" Diana thought to herself.

"Thanks, Diana," Akko replied in a monotone, and was just doing what the school wanted me to do, get good grades."

Diana nodded solemnly and walked away from the table with Hannah and Barbara following behind.

"Wow," Sucy muttered. Akko turned to her in confusion.

"What?" Akko looked at Sucy.

"I haven't seen you be nice to Diana like that since, ever," Sucy remarked. "you didn't even mention Shiny Chariot today."

"Am I supposed to?" Akko asked.

That surprised Lotte and Sucy, Akko always talked about shiny Chariot, even when they didn't want her to. Why would she be so passive about it?

"Well," Lotte says shyly, "it's just that you talk about her a lot and we have gotten used to you talking about her…"

"Yeah, it's even a big change for me," Sucy stated.

"Well if I don't wanna talk about her, then I don't wanna talk about her," Akko says passively she got up to try away her food. "I'm going to my next class early, or do you guys wanna stay?"

"We'll stay," Lotte replied.

Akko left the table to walk out into the hall, Sucy and lotte shoot a worried glance at each other.

* * *

That night…

Akko tossed and turned in her bed, she is having a nightmare.

"Hello?" A young Akko called out. "Is anyone there?"

Young Akko was in an alleyway, she had to be no more than five-years-old. She had tears in her eyes. She didn't know where she had gone. She wanted to get away from her foster home. She was abandoned by her real parents when she was born. Some say it was because they wanted a human with magical blood, but she had no magical blood in her. She then no use for her.

Young Akko cried as she stared into the moonlight, she was now alone. She was born alone now she was about to die alone.

Suddenly, she felt was the mth around her small hands, someone was helping her up. She saw a figure grabbing her legs and picking her up. She cried.

"I'm scared…" Young Akko says with a shudder in her voice.

"There is no need to be scared, " A calm soothing voice tells her. The figure held her close. "because I am here for you."

Young Akko looks up at the man, he had Yellow and Red eyes.

That was the last thing Akko saw in her dream before she woke up. Akko sneaked out of her dorm room to go to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes were a slight red. She had sweat dripping from her forehead as well.

"What the hell was that dream?" Akko thought to herself. She splashed her face with some cold water. She looked into the mirror and saw the man smiling at her.

"How was your experience?" He asked her. Speaking through the mirror-like a ghost.

"What was that?!" Akko shouted. "You gave me the knowledge, but you changed my-"

"Let's just say it's my part of the deal, " The man smirks, "I won't hurt your friends, and I'll make you mine any means necessary."

Akko felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she lifted her shirt to see her veins all over her body, they were glowing red.

"C-can you tell me what is going on now? Why did you save me from that alley?" Akko clasps her hand over her mouth. She knew that she had parents, but her memory said otherwise.

"Well, you will receive many of my powers, of course, I had to possess you-"

"You possessed me?!" Akko shouted.

"It was the only way that I can give you my powers little Akko, " The Man reached out his hand through the mirror and pats her head. "Only you can see me."

"What powers can I get? And am I feeling so...so much pain?" Akko asked she held her stomach with both of her arms.

"You will receive all of the normal skills of a which, but more. And the pain is only a consequence of getting them, this is because your mortal body is adjusting to my godly powers."

Akko puked in the sink. She felt so much pain, it felt like someone was hitting the side of her head with a hammer.

"Sleep my little Akko, you'll soon prove them all wrong tomorrow, " The man's voice vanished from the mirror and so did he, leaving only Akko.

Akko struggled out of the bathroom, she didn't know that someone was watching her and her conversation.


	3. Chapter 3: Change

Akko woke up feeling better, she was ready for the day ahead of her. She wondered what kind of powers she would get next. She got out of her bed, she was surprised, she woke up earlier than Sucy and Lotte, she would've slept late by now. Akko smiled and got dressed, she decided to go to breakfast and wait for her friends to wake up.

She went to breakfast and ate by herself.

"Hey Akko!" a voice yelled out to her.

Akko turned to see Amanda walking to her.

"Oh hey Amanda," Akko greeted. Akko saw the mad look on Amanda's face. "What's wrong?"

"What did you do to my friend?" Amanda asked in a stern voice.

"Jasminka?"

"No, Constance!"

"What's wrong with her? I didn't do anything."

"Sure you didn't," Amanda says glaring at her.

"What's going on with her anyway?"

"She has nightmares."

Akko raised an eyebrow, "And what does that have to do with me? Is she having nightmares about me?"

"Well, it seems like it. She hasn't woke up yet and she keeps muttering Akko under her breath," Amanda explained. "So did you do anything to her yesterday?"

"No, I was in a forest yesterday practicing my broom flying, I didn't even meet Constance yesterday."

"You have something to do with her being like that, I'm going to find out soon," Amanda says angrily and she storms off from Akko's table.

Akko saw Lotte and Sucy walk over to her table.

"What was that about?" Lotte asked.

"Amanda thinks I did something to Constance," Akko replied.

"What did you do exactly?" Sucy asked.

"Nothing!" Akko shouted out, both of her friends looked at her uneasily. Akko sighs and rolls her eyes. "She thinks that I gave her a nightmare, she has been in a sleep state since yesterday muttering my name."

"Well did you-"

"No! I didn't! Why do you guys keep asking that?!" Akko shouted interrupting Lotte. They haven't seen Akko this mad before. Akko calmed down. "I'm going to class if you wanna see Constance and see how she is doing then go ahead."

Akko got up from the table and left. She goes into a bathroom and looks around to see if anyone is there, then she tries to call out the Man.

"Hey, I don't know your name, but can you come out?' Akko asked to no one.

Akko felt the room get colder and saw the lights around her get darker, she felt something pour out from her body. The Man appeared in front of her smiling.

"Yes, my little Akko?" The Man smiled showing his sharp teeth.

"What did you do to my friend?" Akko asked starting to get angry.

"Well, she was in the bathroom during our conversation, I don't want anyone to blab about us so I had to make sure she was…out of order."

"You tried to-"

"No, I didn't, I'm still doing your half of the deal. I won't hurt any of your friends, but I have to make sure she won't talk about us."

Akko realized that he did try to make sure her friends weren't hurt, he didn't try anything to Constance when she saw Akko talking to herself in the bathroom, but would she tell her friends about what she saw?

"I want you to release her from your nightmare, please."

"She will tell everyone, you do know that right?"

"I'll figure that out later, but please set her free."

The Man sighs, he snapped his fingers. "There she is free from the nightmare, but try to use your new abilities to overshadow any suspicion."

"Right."

The Man was about to leave until Akko stopped him, "Wait, I never really got your name."

"Well, I have many names, 'Shadow King", "The living Nightmare", and I was even called "The Pitch Black." But the one name that you can call me is...Evos."

Evos cackled as he merged into the shadows and Akko felt the shadows go back inside her. Akko felt stronger after that. She smiled and left the bathroom.

* * *

In Amanda's dorm, Lotte and Sucy went over to visit Constance to see how she is. They saw her huddled up in blankets shivering and muttering only one word, "Akko".

"She has been like that ever since yesterday," Amanda told them, her voice in a worried tone. "Her forehead is cold despite all the blankets I placed on her."

"Why would you think Akko did something?" Lotte asked.

"I don't know, Akko does do some weird things that affect us all, so it doesn't seem like a bad reason to go to her for answers," Amanda stated.

Constance suddenly shot up out of her bed, she looked around paranoid. Amanda went over to her and hugged her, "Cons! Are you alright?"

Constance nodded.

"What did Akko did to you? Please tell me."

Constance stared at Amanda, she knew why Akko gave her that nightmare. She knew why and how Akko was changing, but she didn't want to end up in that state ever again. Constance looked down, Amanda sighs and turned to Lotte and Sucy.

"Do you think you guys can spy on Akko? Just to find out what's going on?" Amanda asked the two witches.

"Well…" Lotte looked at Sucy who nods in agreement. She sighs. "Ok, but I don't want her to find out about this."

"She won't when we expose her," Amanda remarked.

Sucy and Lotte left the dorm and went to their class. They both walked in to see Akko successfully doing a levitating spell, she was surprising the students and the teacher. Akko received an A+ and went back over to her seat. Lotte and Sucy looked at each other scared and went over to sit next to Akko.

"Hey Akko, that was a good spell that you did, " Lotte says quietly. Akko smiled.

"Yeah, for once you didn't combust the classroom, " Sucy remarked.

"Well if I wanted to I would've done it by now, " Akko remarked.

Those words made Lotte and Sucy uneasy, she was good with magic, now Constance having nightmares about or because of her? It doesn't make sense. Throughout the day, Akko showed major improvement in her spells, she was even on par with Diana. Akko still remained calm and she didn't even yell or have an impulsive attitude. It made her friends even more scared, confused, and curious.

"How will we find out what's wrong with her?" Lotte asked Sucy. "Watch her sleep?"

"Well we just have to watch her behavior nothing too serious, but watching her sleep can be important, " Sucy explained. "I'll take notes later on how she is."

Sucy pulled out an empty notebook and started to write something down, Lotte looked at Akko as she continued to successfully do her spells.

"What is going on with you Akko?" Lotte thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Flight

Akko took deep breaths and hopes for the best. It was now to fly a broom. She hoped that the powers that she had developed reached to her broom flying skills. She grabbed one of the brooms off the rack and got into position.

"Tia-" Akko tried to say, but someone called out to her.

"Akko!"

Akko turned to see her friends Lotte and Sucy running to her.

"Going to try and fly again?" Sucy asked. "I'll get the medkit."

"No need, I'm just going to take it slow, " Akko replied. She gripped the from tightly. "Tia Freyre!"

Akko started to slowly float into the air, Lotte and Sucy had shocked looks on their faces. Akko was flying a broom. Akko floated up and looked down at her friends.

"Is me flying a broom that surprising to you guys?" Akko remarked. She flew around in circles.

"N-no it's not that!" Lotte says, she sweated nervously. "We just…"

"Well, we thought you would-"

"Fall?" Akko asked.

"No! Well yes…" Lotte says muttering.

Akko scoffed and flew away from the two witches. Such turned to Lotte.

"I'm going to watch her fly around, see what's up, go to our dorm and check Akko's stuff, " Sucy explained. Lotte nods and both witches walked in opposite directions.

Akko flew around, she saw many surprised faces of witches and teachers. Akko chuckled to herself.

"Having fun my little Akko?"

Akko saw Evos floating next to her, he smiled and his red eyes glistened in the light.

"I can fly now, " Akko stated. "I've waited for this moment for so long."

"And now you have it, " Evos says, he pointed to the ground where Diana, Hannah, and Barbara were standing. They looked up at Akko. "Try and have some fun, I'll give you a power boost spoon that'll help you."

"Yes, " Akko says, she flies down to meet Diana.

"Akko, you're flying a broom, " Diana says nervously.

"After a few months, I'm flying, not bad for someone that's not from a which family, " Akko says coldly. She glares at Diana, "well? Why are you nervous Diana?"

"I'm not nervous."

"Your friends are, " Akko pointed to Hannah and Barbara, who was hiding behind Diana. "I want to race you, but if you're too scared-"

"I'll do it, I'll race you, " Diana sighs and she picked up her broom. Akko smirked.

They got into position.

"Ready to lose?" Akko asked.

"I don't lose, I never do," Diana replied.

At the same time, Diana and Akko shot off like a bullet. Diana and Akko flew around the yard at fast speeds, Diana was more skilled at Akko so she suddenly went faster on her broom. Diana was sure that she was about to win until she saw a glowing red figure zoom past her. Diana looked shocked, she just lost. She also swore that Akko glowed red when she zoomed past her.

Diana landed next to Akko after catching up with her.

"That was an excellent race Akko, " Diana stated. She stuck out her hand.

There was a short silence, Akko shook her hand slowly. She retracted her hand back before flying off. Diana still wondered what happened.

"Diana, " A voice says behind her.

Diana turned around to see the Pink haired witch Sucy.

"Yes? Sucy right?"

"Yes," Sucy hands her a small notebook, "I think we need to talk."

Akko laughs to herself, she floats above Luna Nova on her broom. Evos floats beside her.

"Power makes you feel good doesn't it?" He asked.

"Yes, it does," Akko replied. She smiled at Evos. "Taking this deal was the most perfect thing that had happened to me. Showing everyone the potential that I have and the power that I got."

Evos placed an arm around her shoulder, "That's my little Akko!"

Akko blushed, she tried to push him off, but he pulled her closer.

"Hey what's up?" She asked. "Your getting close to me."

"Well, I can't show affection?"

"You raised me-" Akko covered her mouth with her hand. She still had that memory, but this time. "You raised me, it would be weird if we had a relationship more than that."

"Oh Akko, it wouldn't be weird, it would be perfect."

Akko didn't deny it. She smiled at Evos and shrugged him off. Evos turned away.

"Look Evos I'm sorry, " Akko says.

"It's not that, I can sense your friend's thoughts. They are planning something. They are in your dorm room now."

"Let's spy on them, " Akko says, she flew over to her dorm window. She peeked inside to see Sucy, Lotte, Amanda, Jasminka, Constance, and Diana?

Akko listens in.

"Ok Sucy has token notes on Akko's strange behavior, " Diana stated. "I saw her improve in her classes, her spells, and she has even flown her broom."

"I don't get what's the big deal, " Amanda says. "I'm a little cautious of Akko as well, I mean look at Cons!"

Amanda pointed to her friend who was shaking in fear from the mention of Akko's name. Jasminka gave her a tight hug to try and calm her down.

"This is Akko we are talking about! She isn't a bad person! She is flying a broom, doing spells, and doing well in her classes! So what? It seems to me like your jealous Diana."

"I'm not jealous, don't ever say that I'm jealous, " Diana says, she got up and walked over to Amanda.

"Guys, " Lotte tried to say.

"Come on we all know you hate Akko!"

"I don't hate her!"

"Ever since she came to this school, you and your friends have been messing with her! She was just being herself!"

"Listen, we just think that it's weird, " Sucy stated.

"Oh like how you try to poison her every day?" Amanda remarked.

Sucy became quiet.

"Let's face facts! Akko suddenly becomes a better witch and now you guys are trying to stop that?"

"It's just out of the blue, " Lotte says.

"We aren't going to hurt her, we are just going to find answers, " Diana says. She turns to Sucy. "Tell them the info that you have gathered."

Sucy took out a notebook and read from it, "Akko had mood swings, temperature drops, and an increase of skill in a day. Right after she came back from the forest."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Where did she enter the forest?" Diana asked.

"I don't know, we could find out, " Sucy replied.

"This is a mistake, just leave it alone, " Amanda says. "What about Akko what would she think about this?"

"Akko is different, she will understand what we are doing, " Lotte says. "We aren't going to hurt her."

"Let's go to the forest tonight, that will be the best time for us to enter, " Diana stated.

Everyone turned to Amanda, she sighed.

"I don't like it, but I'm helping you anyways, " Amanda stated.

Akko chuckled at them, trying to find the source of her power? This would be fun.


	5. Chapter 5: Control

It was now night. Diana and the five other witches snuck out of their dorms to go to the forest. Akko changed, and they wanted to find out how.

"I think this was the place she went to before," Diana stated. She pointed her wand at some rocks.

"How can you tell?" Amanda asked.

Diana pointed to an impact crater, it is as small as if it was made by someone of short height.

"Oh, that explains a lot," Sucy stated.

They continued deeper into the forest, they saw a dark cave.

"This could be the place," Diana said. She turned to the girls, "I'm going in, who wants to stay out here?"

Everyone raised their hands. Diana sighed.

"Amanda, Sucy come with me. Everyone else keeps watching please," Diana stated. She slowly walked into the cave with Sucy and Amanda following behind her.

Diana used a light spell to look around the cave, inside were just rocks.

"There is nothing here, but damn rocks," Amanda stated, she kicked a rock angrily.

"Wait, there is something on the walls," Sucy says, she walks over to a cave wall. Diana shined her wand over to see it.

On the walls were red painting, one was a black shadow that looked like a person, it swarmed over a human-like person who had red eyes.

"It looks like a prophecy," Diana stated, she saw the Latin words under the picture. She translated them. "The red-eyed god will meet the red-eyed witch to give her power to tame, then she will change and set the world to flames."

"Flames?! Akko is going to destroy the planet?!" Amanda yelled.

"No, I think she is still developing the powers that she got from this shadow, she hasn't shown any destructive qualities in the last day, so she must be still in control," Diana explained. "We gotta find out a way to turn her back to normal, for all we know, this shadow came after her when she didn't want to."

"Who is this shadow anyway?" Sucy asked.

Diana read the name on the wall, "Evos."

"Don't know who that is, let's get out of here this is creeping me out," Amanda stated.

Then the girls heard thunder outside.

Akko spied on her friends, she saw Sucy, Amanda, and Diana walk into the cave, while the rest of her friend stood to watch. Akko smiled, she used her telekinesis to make the trees move in a rapid breeze. She saw her friends get scared. She started to move the clouds together to make a storm.

"Hey guys, it's going to rain soon, we better get to the dorms," Lotte says.

Akko made it rain on them, she started to make thunder and struck a lighting bolt near Lotte's feet.

"Ahh!" Lotte jumped back when the lightning struck the ground. "I'm getting out of here!"

Amanda, Diana, and Sucy came out of the cave.

"Came down Lotte, it's just a storm, " Sucy says.

The storm grew bigger and more powerful, lightning struck the surrounding trees around the girls, causing them to huddle into a circle.

"It must be Evos!" Diana yelled.

"Who?!" Lotte says she was scared out of her mind.

"I'll explain later, I'll put up a force field for us!" Diana used a shield spell to surround herself and the others in a protective barrier.

They slowly walked out of the forest, with the lightning striking at the force field all over. Akko giggled to herself, she was getting even more powerful. She didn't even have to use a wand now. She liked this power.

Akko saw her friends leave the forest, she stopped the storm from following them. She didn't want to go that far.

"Better get to my dorm, " Akko says to herself, she flew on her broom to the dorms.

The group quickly got inside the school, they took a minute to recollect themselves.

"This Evos guy, he is super powerful right?" Amanda asked panting for her breath.

"No, I never even heard of him before now, we gotta find out who he is, everyone quickly get to your dorms, there is a teacher here that us taking up my night rounds, " Diana explained.

Everyone quickly went their separate ways, Sucy and Lotte got to their dorm to see Akko getting ready for bed.

"Hey, where were you guys? I was looking for you everywhere, " Akko says sitting on the bottom bunk.

"Well...we were having a-" Lotte tried to explain but Sucy interrupted her.

"An outside picnic! We sorta lost time, " Sucy says.

"Oh, and you didn't invite me?" Akko asked sadly.

"Well it was unexpected for us as well, we just didn't have enough time to find you, " Lotte says, she quickly added to the lie.

Akko knew that they were lying, she was also was the one to attack them with the storm in the forest. She acted as she believed their lie.

"Ok, just invite me next time ok?" Akko says.

"Sure, we'll try to include you next time, " Sucy replied.

The two girls started to get ready for bed. Akko went to sleep and had another memory-changing nightmare.

Akko saw herself in a castle, she was eating dinner in a large dining room. She looked over at the father figure across from the table. He smiled at her while she was eating.

"How is the food Little Akko?" He asked.

"Delicious! Can I get desert now?" Young Akko asked.

"Did you complete the power assignments that I have given you?" He asked. Akko nodded her head happily. "Show me."

Young Akko lifted the whole dinner table with her mind, she then threw the table out the window. Evos laughed.

"That's my little Akko! The world will be yours soon..."

Akko slowly woke up from her dream, she felt her memories change again, but she couldn't picture her parents. Only Evos, she didn't know why he was doing this to her but she liked the powers she was getting.

"Akko…" She heard Evos' voice in her mind.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"I'm going to have to borrow your body for a bit."

"Wh-what?!" Akko shouted while whispering, trying to keep her voice down.

"It's only for awhile, it'll only feel like your going to sleep," Evos said.

Akko suddenly drooped her eyes, when Akko's eyes opened, they were yellow pupils. Evos is now in control.

"Let's have a little talk Chariot," Evos says, he teleported away.

Ursula came back form her vacation form France, her home country. She needed a break from teaching. She sat down her bags and checks the grades.

"Huh, Akko is improving, even better than Diana, that's new," Ursula said to herself.

"Everything is new around here Chariot," a voice says in the dark.

"That voice...Evos?"

Evos in Akko's body came form the shadows.

"Akko? No, you didn't…"

"But I did, I got the one witch that you seem to not care about," Evos stated.

"I do care about Akko!"

"But why didn't you tell her what you did? Why she can't do spells or fly a broom...you know why."

"I can't tell her, it'll break her heart, let her go."

"Well, I can't...Akko accepted my deal, she likes the power I'm giving her."

"S-she wouldn't, you're lying!"

"I'm not, I never lie, but take your time Chariot, this world will soon know power."

Evos teleported away into the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6: The Noir Rod

Akko woke up, looks like Evos gave her back control of her body. Akko rubbed her head, it felt like she was in a deep sleep. She didn't see where Evos had used her body for, but she felt so tired. Whatever he did, she hoped he didn't do anything weird. Akko got up and got dressed, she was Lotte and Sucy were still asleep, she'll just leave them to sleep.

Akko opened her door and saw Ursula standing there, she had a nervous look on her face.

"Oh, Ursula-sensei, your back?' Akko says surprised

"Yeah, I came back from France last night, I just wanted to see you," Ursula says nervously.

"Oh, well I was about to go to my class anyway, so i might not be able to talk to you right now," Akko stated.

"Well, I've heard how well you did in those classes, you really improved, and you can fly a broom now."

"Yeah, but I gotta go, If I start on my classes early, I can do well on my tests."

Akko tried to walk away, but Ursula blocked her.

"Hey, what's up?" Akko asked her. "If you need help, I can't help you."

Ursula looked at her solemnly, she couldn't tell her. If she did, Evos would reveal her secret and Akko would be betrayed more than she already is by her friends.

"Nothing...just tired from my flight," Ursula says quickly. "You can go."

Akko gave her a soft smile and walked away. Ursula sighs.

"Akko… I wish I could've done more for you," Ursula muttered to herself.

Lotte and Sucy caught up to Akko after they got ready for their classes. They were still shaken after the storm that attacked them. They didn't know Akko controlled the storm to drive them away from the cave. They only knew that Evos attacked them for messing inside of the cave.

Akko and her friends ate lunch together, the table was silent.

"So, girls, when is the next picnic?" Akko asked.

"The next what?" Amanda says confused.

"Picnic, you know, you guys had one but didn't find enough time to invite me," Akko says.

Sucy kicked Amanda's leg under the table, Amanda realizes what she meant.

"Oh right, sorry about that, we'll invite you next time," Amanda stated.

"But since our upcoming tests are coming, who wants to study?" Akko asks.

Everyone around the table became nervous.

"I'll take that as a no," Akko muttered.

Diana walks to the table, "Girls, I would like to accompany me to the library."

"We would like to Diana," Lotte says.

"Yeah, going to the library is a good place to study," Akko stated.

Everyone looked at each other nervously, Lotte spoke to Akko.

"Akko, I think it would be better if you would...you know…" Lotte says nervously.

"Do what? I'm going to study, it's not like I'm going to interrupt you in whatever you guys are doing," Akko stated.

"But what I'm saying-" Lotte says.

"We don't want you to come with us," Sucy says harshly. "That's the truth."

Akko looks at her friends who all had nervous looks on their faces. Akko knew they wanted to be alone to research about Evos, but she might've thought that they would've at least invited her. Akko frowned, she never felt this much hurt before. Akko got up and stormed off.

Sucy sighs, "it was for the best."

"Unless she comes back and tries to kill us," Amanda stated.

"She'll know it's good for her, come on girls," Diana says.

Everyone left the table to go to the library.

Akko ran into her dorm room, she locked the door behind her.

"Why wouldn't they invite me? Do they know? No, they don't know. They are just trying to find out about Evos. They should've invited me anyway, they're are supposed to be my friends. They're just jealous of my skills in magic!" Akko says to herself, she paced back and forth in the dorm room. "I'll show them! I'll be more of a witch then they ever were. I'll be more popular than Diana, no….I'll be more popular than Shiny Chariot!"

Akko went under her bed and grabbed the Shiny Rod, "Evos! Come out here!"

Evos appeared from the shadows, "Yes, Little Akko?"

"How strong are you?" Akko asked.

"Strong Enough," he replied.

Akko hands Evos the Shiny Rod, "can you upgrade this?"

Evos took the Shiny Rod and observed it, "I can try, but it requires something powerful. A ritual of sorts."

Akko became worried, "I won't have to kill any animals do I?"

"No, No, well maybe. But this requires no sacrifices, only the power that I have granted you," He hid the Shiny Rod in his cloak. "Follow me."

Evos stuck out his hand, Akko took it and they disappeared into the shadows.

Diana and the others were in the library, they were having a hard time trying to find anything about Evos. He was either a legend or something forgotten in any magic-based lore.

Amanda groans, "We can't find anything!"

"This Evos guy, he is either a ghost or nothing," Sucy stated, she placed a book back on its shelf. "There is nothing about him."

Ursula walks up to the witches, she sighs.

"Ms. Callistis? What's wrong?" Diana asks.

"I know who Evos is," Ursula stated.

Everyone gasped.

"Can you tell us who he is?" Diana asked.

"I will, and not only that, I'll tell you that we need to help Akko, because it's my fault she's too long gone," Ursua says sadly.

Evos teleported them both to a lone mountain.

"Ready Little Akko? This Shiny Rod isn't easy to corrupt," Evos says.

"I'm ready," Akko says confidently.

Evos draws a ritual circle in red on the rock, it glows red.

"Now, stick out your hand, let the magic flow through you, do it when I place the Shiny Rod in the circle," Evos explained.

Akko nods, Evos placed the Shiny Rod in the circle and Akko stuck out her hand. Magic flowed through her to the circle, the Shiny Rod seemed to fight back against the dark magic, but failed. It swirled through a swarm of dark magic and it seemed to change colors, from it's simple white and green, to Red and black. The magic stopped and a darker Shiny Rod appeared, Akko picked it up and smiled evilly.

"What to do first?" Akko asked herself.

"Try to get revenge," Evos suggested.

"My friends are still my friends, but I know some people that messed with me that need to face my revenge," Akko says coldly.

Evos chuckles and goes back inside Akko through the shadows. Akko walks down the mountain to Luna Nova.


	7. Chapter 7: Evos the darkness God

"Ms. Calltius, what are you trying to tell us?" Diana asked.

"Well, " Ursula used a spell to turn her blue hair, red. "First off I'm Shiny Chariot."

Everyone gasped, Diana was shocked, her hero was standing right in front of her. She had so many questions, like where was she all this time? Why did she disappear? And why didn't she tell Akko?

"I met Evos when I was younger, as a kid…"

* * *

A few years ago…

A young Chariot played outside, she practiced her magic. When she became ready to make another spell, she heard a small whisper, calling out her name. Chariot walks over to check it out, she saw a dark figure appear in front of. He had a black robe, black hair, yellow eyes with red pupils, and sharp shark-like teeth.

"Nice magic," He commented, "want to make it better?"

"How?"

"Just accept my deal for power, and all of your dreams will come true."

Evos stuck out his hand and Chariot slowly took it. She felt a surge of power go inside of her. Since then when she got older, she became a stronger witch. Performing around the world, entertaining others, but one day she noticed something.

While she was on the stage she saw green streams of magic pouring from the crowd to her body. She ran off the stage and into a closet where she spoke to Evos.

"What are you doing?!" Chariot yelled. "What did you do to those people?!"

"Doing what you told me to do," Evos replied.

"What is that exactly?! I never-"

Evos showed Chariot a flashback a few years ago before her big show.

_"My show needs to be better, can you do something?" Chariot asks._

_"Oh I can," Evos replies. "Want me to explain?"_

_"My show is about to start! Just do whatever!" Chariot ran to the stage._

Chariot fell to the ground in tears, "I didn't know! What did you do?"

"I can also manipulate the magic inside of people, I take the magic from the people in that crowd and gave it to you."

Chariot teared up, "get away from me, get out of my body!"

Evos growled, "If you say so, my work here is done anyway, your not the one I'm looking for."

Chariot felt Evos leave her body, she growled at him.

"What about those people that you took magic from?" She asked.

"They're fine, they just won't do any forms of magic, all thanks to you Chariot."

Evos disappeared, leaving Chariot crying on the floor.

* * *

"After he left, I left my real name for another one. I became a teacher at Luna Nova to research anything about Evos." Chariot explained to The witches.

"And did you find anything?" Such asked.

"I did, " Chariot pulls out an old book. "You might want to sit down for this."

Chariot and the others day down at a nearby table, Chariot opened the book and read from it.

"Evos is a trickster, an evil being of darkness that existed long before any other beings of magic did. He has supreme power, too much power in fact, so the witches placed a curse on him where he only gets his full powers when he is possessing someone else. While at the same time, giving the host immense powers," Chariot explained.

"That explains why Akko is suddenly good with spells, and can also fly a broom," Sucy states. "Evos possessed her giving her the power to do those things."

"Right, there is no way for us to remove Evos from Akko without-" Chariot swallowed a lump in her throat. "Without killing her."

Everyone became uneasy.

"W-what do you mean?" Lotte asked.

"Evos' curse is a bonding one, he not only needs a host that is willing, but he needs one that is fully acceptable to his manipulation. What I mean is Akko's memories are changing because of Evos."

Diana shot up from her seat, "that can't be true! She still remembers us!"

"The memory change hasn't affected her much, it's happening slowly, he must be starting with her childhood and moving on up."

"Is their a way to change her memories back?" Amanda asked.

"That's where the problems start," Chariot flipped to a page in the book and read from it. "Because Akko and Evos are fully bonded, we can't use any spells to remove him from her without killing Akko. Evos is dependent on Akko, bus Akko is dependent on Evos. Her blood, soul, and body are all connected to him."

"Is their a way to remove him from Akko?" Diana asked.

"No, we can't use spells, Akko is bonded with Evos, they only way to remove him is if Akko rejects him and his powers, or if he leaves her body by himself." Chariot explained.

"We can remind Akko who she is! Show her the memories she made with us." Lotte stated. "The good memories."

Chariot frowned, "we can't…"

"Why not?" Amanda asked.

"The memory thing will work," Sucy says. "Why are you saying it won't?"

"Evos feeds of reject, hurt, resentment, fear, and anger. He wouldn't come to Akko if she wasn't feeling any of those things."

"What? We have many good memories of Akko!" Lotte yelled out.

"Look back, do you really have that many good memories of her?" Chariot asked sadly.

Lotte remembers when Akko ripped her song scroll by accident, and how she yelled at Akko for it. She felt bad, Akko helped her to be less shy.

Amanda remembers when she thought Akko was annoying when she was only trying to help. Jasminka didn't have many bad thoughts of Akko, but she wished that she was a better friend to her. Constance realized that Akko was trying to help her, but she kept pushing her away. Even when she was mean to Akko, she kept coming back to help her, but she hadn't changed. Sucy tried to poison Akko multiple times, even after Akko saved her life.

Diana and Chariot felt the most guilty, since the moment Akko came to Luna Nova, she let her friends bully her. She wasn't involved with the bullying, but she let it happen, which was much worse. She insulted her beliefs about magic and all of the things that she loved. Even if Akko couldn't do magic well, Diana knew that she was a good witch- no- she was a great witch, a better witch than her. Chariot knew that she took away the only thing that could've made Akko a witch, she knew if Akko were to find out that she was the one that took her magic, her newfound hate mixed with Evos' powers, that would spell danger and death for her.

"We're the worst people alive, to the one friend that helped us all, " Lotte says sadly. "She will never forgive us. Not in her whole life."

A clatter of commotion came from the hallways, the witches went to the hallways to check it out.

"What's going on?" Diana asked one of the students.

"It's horrible! A monster did this!" The witch yelled to Diana. "A horrible monster!"

"What is going on?" Diana grabs the witch by the shoulders to calm her down. "Just tell me"

"A teacher has been killed!"

The witches' faces turned to shock.


	8. Chapter 8: Letting Go

Akko had something inside of her. A hunger that she needs to feed. Hatred. Anger. Resent. Even loneliness She wanted to get revenge, but who? She held the newly blackened Shiny Rod in her hands. She wanted to hurt her friends, but she knew that a deep part of her still liked them. She promised Evos that he wouldn't hurt them. They would get what they deserve later.

"Little Akko," Evos teased, he floated around her as she stared at Luna Nova in the distance. "I can feel the hatred radiating off of you. Why don't you let it all out?"

"I want to, but I don't know who to do it first."

"Who is one of the people that hates what you believe in, who hates you because you try?"

"Diana…"

"Is Diana one of your friends?"

"She doesn't even consider me a rival rather than a friend."

"How would you like to make her a dead girl?" Evos asks coldly.

"I'd love to."

Evos goes inside Akko, Akko summons a broom with her magic and flies to luna Nova. She must be still in the library, but she must find a way to lure her to her dorm. She spotted a teacher from above the sky, the one teacher that hated her and that she hated as well, Anne Finland. Akko let out an animal growl from her mouth. She flew above the teacher and followed her.

Akko saw her go into a room, Akko used a spell to turn herself invisible. She walks up behind her and cast a spell that expelled a pink vapor to Finland's nose. The teacher fell to the ground, Akko picks her up and drags her to Diana's dorm.

When Akko opens the door she saw Barbara and Hannah on their beds.

"Akko?" Hannah asks surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Akko fires a spell at Hannah knocking her out. She does the same to Barbara. She wraps up the two witches and sets up Finland in a chair.

Finland wakes up, "W-wha? Ms. Kasgari?"

"Hello, " Akko pulls out the Noir Rod. She transforms it into a sword. "Remember this tool? It's the same tool you insulted in front of my face. Now it's going to be your death."

"Ms. Kasgari stop this right now!" Finland became scared, Akko knew that.

"No, you've never respected me as a student, or a witch. It's time for a change in profession. Death."

Akko stabs Finland with the Noir Rod, she covers her screams with her hand. She stabs her multiple times in the chest until the screaming stopped. Blood drips from the Noir Rod.

"Diana should be coming in a while, " Akko says to herself.

"Little Akko, excellent work, " Evos praised as a voice in her head.

"Now to wait."

Diana and the others pushed through the crowd to see where the death took place. Diana was surprised when she found out the murder took place in her own dorm. She was surprised that Anne Finland was the one who was killed.

"Akko did this, didn't she?" Lotte asks nervously. "Now she's coming for us."

"Not if we have anything to say about it, " Amanda stated angrily.

"No, it's me." Diana turned to her friends. "It's me she's after. Why do you think she knocked out Hannah and Barabra? She's after me."

"We don't know that! She-she could be-" Lotte stuttered out.

"I must find her," Diana stated.

"You can't do this alone, you have us, " Chariot stated. "Let us help."

"But Akko and Evos, she's still bonded to him, what do we do about that?" Sucy asked.

"We'll deal with it later, let's gear up. Diana find Akko and be safe." Amanda stated.

Diana went separate from the others, she wondered where Akko would be. She went outside in the schoolyard, she saw a figure wearing a black hood, she saw a large wand peak out from under the cloak.

"Akko! I know it's you! Come out!" Diana yelled. "You killed an innocent teacher!"

Akko removed the hood from her head, her eyes completely changed from her normal red to black and yellow. Diana became scared.

"Finland, you killed her just to get my attention," Diana stated nervously. "Why?"

"I've decided to finally let go, Finland hated me trying to be a witch," Akko says coldly. "She had to go."

"You're a monster!"

"And what are you?! Releasing a dragon, shooting a spell at me, letting your friends hurt me physically and mentally. What kind of person are you?! I'm a better witch than you can ever be."

"You are a better witch than me," Diana slowly drew her wand. "You're even a better person than me. But this isn't the way, and I'm sorry for everything that I have done to you, but I have to stop you."

Akko took off the black cloak, showing the Noir Rod. Diana became surprised, Evos must've changed the Shiny Rod to be evil.

Akko fired a fire spell at Diana, she countered by firing a spell that shot a stream of water at the fireball which made it disappear. Akko shot a lightning blast at her, Diana tried to block it with a spell, but the attack was too strong, so it pushed her back into a wall. Akko fired a second spell while Diana was off guard, this spell pushed Diana into the wall in the side of the school.

Diana crashed through the wall, she groans in pain. Akko walks up to her slowly. Diana fires a spell at Akko, but Akko knocked it away with the Noir rod. Diana continued to fire multiple spells at Akko, but she blocked them all. Akko grabs Diana by the throat and holds her up int he air.

Diana choked for air, she stared into Akko's yellow and black eyes. They seemed to have a small fire inside that made Diana even more scared.

"You said I'm pathetic, well how would you like to be dead?" Akko asked coldly.

"Akko...please…" Diana choked out.

"Why should I answer your problems, you didn't help me, not you, not Lotte, not Sucy-"

"This...isn't...you…" Diana tried to fire a spell, but Akko took her wand from her hand.

"But it is," Akko transformed her Noir Rod into a knife. "goodbye...Cavendish."

Diana closed her eyes for death.


	9. Chapter 9: END

Akko was hit by a small beam of magic against her back. She dropped Diana on the ground from the magic impact. She turned around to see Chariot and her friends.

"Don't try to stop me, " Akko stated. She kicked Diana while she was down on the ground, making a yelp escape from her mouth.

"Don't hurt her!" Lotte yelled.

Akko placed her foot on Diana's head, she pressed down, which made Diana scream. Everyone looked at Akko in fear.

"Akko stop!" Chariot yelled, she revealed her identity to Akko, showing her read hair.

"Y-you're Chariot?" Akko asked surprised. "All this time?!"

"If your going to hurt someone hurt me," Chariot stated.

"W-why? I wouldn't hurt you." Akko says, showing her soft side. She was her idol.

Chariot sighs, "I had Evos before, I got him for my magic shows, and In order for them to work, I had to take everyone's magic, even yours."

After Chariot confessed, Akko's heart dropped. She felt more betrayed than ever, she felt anger rise up inside of her, she screamed a hurtful yell and she glowed black. Akko rushed toward Chariot to attack her, but Sucy, Lotte, and Amanda fired a strong spell to hold her back. But it wasn't enough, Akko pushed through the spell thanks to her powers, and swatted all three witches away with the Noir Rod.

Constance and Jazminka rushed over to help up Diana, they saw Akko strangling Chariot, but they pulled her back into a wall with a levitating spell.

"T-that won't hold her down for long," Sucy panted, "our magic isn't strong enough."

"Evos corrupted Akko too fast, they are completely bonded to each other, she is too powerful," Chariot explained.

"How can we stop her," Lotte asked.

"She won't, not until we're dead at least," Diana replied. "We need to-"

"We can't kill her! Why did you even think of that?!" Lotte yelled.

"Akko is to far gone," Diana stated, she turned to Chariot. "What spell do you have that can stop her?"

"Nothing, unless we take the rod from her. She seems to draw her power from that, it's like a focus for her power, it'll slow her down long enough for us to...put her down…" Chariot explained.

Lotte turned away, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She started to walk away, but Sucy grabbed her arm.

"Lotte please," Sucy stated. "We have to do this, we don't have a choice."

Lotte yanked her arm out of Sucy's grasp, "We all have a choice, of course, you would agree with them. You try to kill Akko every day with your poisons."

Sucy became quiet.

"This was our fault, and we're paying for it, but I don't wanna kill the one friend I had," Lote says sadly. She ran away from the group.

Akko groaned loudly, gaining the attention of everyone. She was getting her strength back up.

"We gotta hurry," Diana stated. She drew her wand. "Go! Set up the trap, I'll draw her away from the school."

Everyone left Diana to deal with Akko, Akko charged at Diana, but Diana summoned a broom and flew off. Akko growled, she summoned a black colored broom and flew after Diana.

Diana flew to the outer limits of the school, she felt the magic in her broom fade as she left the school grounds. Akko still had magic in her broom. She easily caught up to Diana and grabbed her by the throat. She flew down and slammed her into a tree.

"Remember when you shot me with a magic beam, even after I tried to tell you something important?" Akko asked coldly.

"Akko-" Diana tried to say. But Akko shot a beam of magic at her torso which made her cry out in pain.

"That was for the tree incident."

Akko shot another beam of magic.

"That was for insulting me."

Akko shot another.

"And that was for you and your stupid family."

Diana coughed loudly, her uniform was in tatters, she had bruises on her arms, legs, and torso. She got cut from the fall from the sky, so a small stream of blood was dripping from her forehead. Diana curled up in a ball.

"The mighty Cavendish, oh how have she has fallen," Akko remarked. She picks up Diana from the ground by her hair. "I won't kill you just yet, I know our friends are trying to trap me. Let's give them a little visit shall we?"

"Akko...no…" Diana tried to speak out a spell to attack Akko, but it was no use. She was too weak.

Akko held Diana close to her and flew her back to Luna Nova, Akko with her powers spotted her friends making a magic-based trap for her. Akko smirked. She flew up in the air and went close enough to them to where they could hear her.

"Dismantle the trap! Or Diana gets it!" Akko says, she held Diana by the throat.

"Akko don't!" Amanda shouted. "You're going too far!"

"Just like you guys did, ruining my life. Not supporting me when I needed it most," Akko stated.

"We'll give you anything! Please don't hurt her!" Chariot yelled. "I'm the one who took your magic, take me instead."

Akko was quiet for a moment. She glared at the witches below before she spoke again.

"I want Luna Nova, give me the whole school, and I'll leave and never come back," Akko stated.

"We can't just give you the whole school!" Sucy yelled. "You know how many witches are in there?!"

"Fine then," Akko let Diana from her throat. Diana fell to the ground at a rapid speed, but a fast blur caught her before she could hit the ground.

Akko and the others saw that Lotte caught Diana with the help of her broom. Lotte landed far away from Akko and sat Diana down carefully.

"If you don't evacuate all of the students right now, I'll kill each of them, one by one," Akko stated.

Chariot sighs, she turned to Amanda, "tell the teachers and students to leave the school."

Amanda wanted to say something, but she knew that Akko would fulfill her promise and kill the students, so Amanda ran into the school. A few moments later, Akko saw that on the other side of the school students poured out from the school.

"There, we did what you asked, please just go." Chariot says looking at Akko sadly.

Akko growled, she stuck out her hand and Luna Nova was lifted out of the ground with a piece of land stuck to it.

Diana managed to get her strength back and stand up to see the event. She looks at Akko who made the floating school follow her.

"Where...are you going?" Diana asked. "Why do you need Luna Nova?"

"You guys don't deserve magic, using it for your own selfish gain, I'll start over, make something better than Luna Nova ever did, and I won't tolerate discrimination," Akko stated. She flew up into the sky along with the floating Luna Nova never to be seen again.

Diana sat down on the ground and wiped off the blood from her forehead. They just lost. They lost magic. They lost their school. And they lost a friend.

* * *

No one knew where Akko went, Diana thought she might be near the coast of Japan, near her home. Using magic to hide Luna Nova from any prying eyes. Diana couldn't confirm where she could be.

Everyone moved on with their lives, moving back to their home since they couldn't attend Luna Nova anymore. Lotte stayed with her parents and worked over their shop, Sucy excelled in alchemy, Constance built robots to help others, Jasminka opened a bakeshop, and Amanda became a professional athlete.

Diana married Andrew and had a son, Dennis. She saw that her son was special, he had a type of magic in which he didn't need a sorcerer's stone. When he became seventeen, Diana decided to teach Dennis some magic.

"Dennis, here is your wand," Diana hands her son a wand. "Did you look over the spells I gave you?"

"Yes…" Dennis says in a bored voice.

"What's wrong, I thought you liked doing magic with me."

"It just so boring, why can't we do something more exciting, like fly a broom."

"We have to-"

"We looked over magic history for freaking ever! Can't we-"

"We can't do everything Akko!" Diana yelled, she then covered her mouth with her hand.

"Who's Akko?" Dennis asked.

"Someone who was long gone," Diana says sadly, she then looked at her son with solemn eyes.

"Was she that girl with red eyes and brown hair? From Japan?" Dennis asked Diana nodded. "I saw her in my dream."

Diana became surprised, "WHAT?! TELL ME! WHAT DID SHE DO?!"

"She wants me to join her, to her new school."

Diana grabs her son by the shoulders, "IGNORE HER PLEASE! DON'T JOIN HER!"

"I-I won't," Dennis says.

Later that night, Dennis felt a chill when he went to go to the bathroom, he turned around to see a woman with brown hair and glowing red eyes.

"Hey, Dennis,"

"Your Akko, my mom's friend."

"She wasn't my friend, did you know what she did to me?"

"She hurt you, she never told me, but Aunt Lotte did. I'm sorry."

"Sorry's don't matter for me anymore."

"Are you here for revenge?"

"No, I'm here to ask you to join me."

"What?"

"I took Luna Nova seventeen years ago, I've decided to make my own witch school, with new and more open teachings. Join me. I know your bored of your mother's teachings, join me and you'll learn what you wanna learn," Akko stuck out her hand.

Dennis pondered for a moment, he heard his Mother and Father come down from the stairs, he wanted something new. At the last moment, he grabs Akko's hand and teleports away with her. Diana saw them disappear, she got down on her knees and cried.

"No…" Diana sobbed.

* * *

A year later Diana was still in grieving over Dennis leaving with Akko, she didn't talk with anyone after he left. Diana left the house to get some air, she walks in a park. She felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to she Dennis. She smiled widely and hugged his tight. She saw that he had on red witch armor, his long blonde hair was placed in a ponytail. He smiled at her.

"What happened?" Diana asked. "Did she let you go?"

"She let me see you, I'm at the top of her class, I'm in her group of powerful witches named the Knights of Kasgari, her teachings aren't that bad," Dennis explained. "Wanna get something to eat?"

Diana smiled, se and her son walked away. Akko spied on them from afar.

"Did you get what you wanted?" Evos asked her.

"My friends don't matter to me anymore, but my school and new students do," Akko replied. "Thanks for giving me the deal."

"No problem little Akko."

Akko and Evos stared into the sunset.

The end.


End file.
